Living a Lie Breathing the Truth
by Moonshine2
Summary: Lily Evans is about to start her sixth years of Hogwarts and everything is perfect. Until of course, he attacks. After the first attack her world just turns upside down. Her boyfriend is keeping secrets, her friends are scared, and she can do nothing a


A/N Hello everyone! This is my first fic ever, so please don't make fun. I have so much planned for it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or all its absolutely amazing characters. They belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. (Luv ya babe ;) ) The only character I own so far is Kristen, and really I don't own her either. I'm modeling her after my best friend. Thanks Tenster for letting me use your 'unique' personality. Luv ya!  
  
A/N One more thing! The title may be temporary because I suck at titles. LoL Kristen helped me come up with it, and I don't think it really goes, but hey, it will work for now. Right shutting up now!  
  
"You won't always be able to stand between another person and his fate.  
  
You mustn't think you can look after the world."  
  
~ Faithful - Song of the Lioness Quartet By: Tamora Pierce  
  
Living a Lie - Breathing the Truth  
  
Chapter One - Sixth Year Starts  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lily Evans flipped her long auburn hair over her shoulder and resettled her bag on her arm. Sighing as she looked at the seemingly solid wall. After five years of going through this barrier, it still made her nervous to approach. To the untrained eye it was just a normal wall with chipped, weathered bricks and a bit of graffiti. But to a witch like Lily, it was an entrance way onto platform 9 and ¾.  
  
Taking hold of her trolley once more, Lily pushed it slowly towards the barrier. She casually leaned her trolley against it, and slowly pushed it through as to not alert the muggles to someone walking through the seemingly solid wall.  
  
Muggles were what Wizarding folk called people with no magic. Lily was muggle born meaning her parents were muggles, and that when she started Hogwarts she was totally in the dark as to what the Wizarding world really was.  
  
Stepping completely through the wall now and onto a platform bursting with people. Lily cautiously made her way through the crowd meeting the odd person from her house or from some of her classes whom she had not seen all summer. She greeted each person with a smile and a hug, but never stayed long. She was dying to see her friends.  
  
Finally she made it to the back of the train and took her usual spot in the last compartment. Putting her trunk away with a simple levitating spell, she took a seat and waited for her friends to arrive.  
  
Moments later the door slid open to reveal a dirty blonde haired boy. His hair was disarrayed and his clothes where not much better. They were hanging off his body as if there was nothing under them. His face held wrinkles that no 16-year-old boy should have, and his eyes were tired looking, but still full of life.  
  
"Remus," Lily squealed with delight. She got up and hugged him around the neck.  
  
"Hey Lily," he said his voice almost in a whisper. Clearing his throat he tried to speak again. "How was your summer?"  
  
Lily looked at him quizzically, but shrugged it off. "It was alright I guess. I just really missed all you guys. You won't believe how boring the muggle world is. Well compared to time with the people at Hogwarts."  
  
Remus laughed. He knew that anything was boring compared to life at Hogwarts with the Marauders. The Marauders were a group of four Gryffindors who where known as troublemakers around the school. Actually they were known as The Troublemakers. The little group consisted of Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter, The Marauders of Hogwarts.  
  
"You'd better not be talking about me," said a voice from the door. Remus and Lily spun around to see a sandy haired girl standing in the doorway. She stood with her long slender hands on her hips. She was wearing a black tank top with the number 10 on it and a pair of dark denim shorts. Her long hair was held back be a pair of sunglasses and her eyes were dancing as she gazed over Lily and Remus.  
  
"I know I'm usually the butt of every joke," she said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "But come on. At least let me get in the door before I begin to be the laugh riot of our little group."  
  
Lily laughed and hugged her. "Kristen. How was your trip?"  
  
Kristen Connors was Lily's best friend, and girl friend to Sirius Black, one of the four Marauders. She played Quidditch and was currently the only girl on the team. She was probably the strongest person (girl or guy) that Lily knew, personality wise. Kristen was sarcastic, loyal, and completely trustworthy. Lily always thought that Sirius went out with her because she was always full of surprises. It was impossible to put her in a little box like most people could be placed in. You think you get her, then she goes and does something totally against what you thought and you find yourself lost again.  
  
"France was nice. Kinda boring actually. Hanging out with family just doesn't cut it for me as it use to when I was about 5. Since then 'Quality Time'," she said gesturing with her fingers, "with the family just doesn't make for a fun time. I would rather have gone to watch the elderly at my grandparents old age home put on their talent show."  
  
Lily and Remus laughed.  
  
"Common Kris, the elderly cannot possibly be that boring. When I went to watch my grandfather, he pulled a rabbit out of a hat."  
  
Sirius had suddenly appeared from behind Kristen. He combed his black hair with his fingers letting his green eyes fall on her. Lily watched as they embraced, envying the relationship they had together. They could fight (and believe me they did) but in the end it was like nothing had ever happened.  
  
"Okay," someone called from the hallway. "I know you both haven't seen each other since June, but could you please do this later. Peter and I would like to get though the door. And if my hearing is right I'm pretty sure there is someone in there I would really like to greet too."  
  
"I'm so touched," Remus called into the hallway. "He wants to see me." Remus winked at Lily.  
  
James Potter appeared in the doorway lugging his trunk. He glared at Remus over the bridge of his round glasses. "Cute Remus. Cute," he said sarcastically.  
  
Lily ran to James and grabbed him around the neck, kissing him on the cheek. James picked her up by the waist and spun her around. When he put her down he kissed her, receiving a few whistles and catcalls from other students entering other compartments in the hallway.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Once all the bags were stored, Lily, James, Sirius, Kristen, Peter and Remus sat and gossiped about their summers. As it grew later in the afternoon, Kristen fell asleep on Sirius's lap and Lily turned to reading one of her books and the four boys whispered making bets on who would get the first detention of the year.  
  
"Its gonna be me," Sirius whispered trying not to disturb Kristen.  
  
"Its always you," Peter whined. "Why not give me a chance?"  
  
"Because my friend, I'm just so much better at it then you."  
  
Remus chuckled and Peter sat back seemingly upset with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"No I think it will be me this year," James said.  
  
Sirius laughed. "You always try Potter, but you are no match for me."  
  
James smirked. "I bet you 2 Galleons that I can get the first detention of the year, given to me by... um... McGonagall, in the first ½ hour with no less then 20 points taken off."  
  
Sirius smirked. "You planning something your not telling us about Prongs my boy? Care to let us in on this plan?"  
  
James sat back and put his arms across the back of the chair. "No Padfoot, you'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"Fine then," Sirius said extending his hand for James to shake. "It's a bet. I won't try anything for the first ½ hour, so I can see the whole show. This is gonna be good," Sirius said rubbing his hands together.  
  
"What's going to be good Black? Your girlfriend finally going to do a bit more then just kiss you?"  
  
The four Marauders and Lily looked up to see Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape standing in the doorway. Lucius was leaning against the doorframe already in his long black robes with the green Slytherin crest on it. His long blonde hair was tied back into a horsetail behind his head, and his gaze pierced through each of the Gryffindors in the compartment. Severus stood just behind him smirking at his friend's comment. His shoulder length greasy black hair hung flat looking as it always did, in great need of soap.  
  
Sirius shifted angrily causing Kristen to wake up. Sitting up she noticed the two Slytherins standing in the doorway and groaned. "It just won't be another year at Hogwarts without the two voted most likely to be gay in the Hogwarts memorial last year, gracing us with their homosexual presence."  
  
Snape took a step forward ripping out his wand, as did Lucius. However the Slytherins were out numbered as James, Sirius, Remus and even Peter pointed their wands at the open doorway.  
  
Kristen smirked and walked forward to stand right in front of Snape. "Not too comfortable with your sexuality are you Snapey-Poo."  
  
Sirius laughed, as did the rest of the Gryffindors.  
  
Lucius stepped forward with one quick motion and grabbed hold of her arm, a little tighter the necessary.  
  
"It would be wise to keep your mouth shut," he said with a sneer. "I have some very power friends who can get rid of a wench like you and no one would ever know you were gone."  
  
Kristen just stared back into his cold eyes as the room fell silent.  
  
It was James who finally broke the silence, "I suggest you leave. Now."  
  
Lucius let go of Kristen's arm and she grasped where he had been holding. Keeping his eyes locked on hers he slowly backed out of the room until he and Snape stood in the hallway.  
  
Lily got up and slammed the door in his face. Shuddering she went to sit back down, when she noticed Kristen still staring at the now closed door.  
  
Lily put her hand gently on her arm and she jumped. "Oh Lil, sorry."  
  
Kristen let go of her arm and Lily noticed that it was red in the shape of Malfoy's hand and in the center she caught a glimpsed of a symbol, which seemed to just sink into Kristen's skin.  
  
Lily shuddered again as she took a seat beside James, who put a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N Well that's the first chapter. Its not my best work, but hey? It works. Lol Well make sure you tell me what you think. Because if I don't get reviews I get discouraged and (don't continue writing. Thanks for Reading  
  
Special Thanks to Kristen for letting me use her name and some of her comments. You're the best. And special thanks to Kev and Ryan for helping me out. I luv you guys. I'd be nothing without you!  
  
Next Time  
  
- Classes Start  
  
- Voldermort makes his first strike  
  
- James is worried about something  
  
- Sirus and Kristen fight  
  
- Remus gets sick  
  
- And Peter gets in the way  
  
Ps. Please don't flame me about the homosexual comment. I have a best friend who is gay and to be quite honest with you he's the one who gave me the line. LoL Anyways, R and R please  
  
~Madison (Aka Milly) 


End file.
